


The Devil You Love

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Lucifer (almost/kinda) killing someone, bit of jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Hey, if you have time, could you do a reader x Lucifer where the reader is the only one who can get through to Lucifer and calm him when he's angry because they're could mates? And maybe like he gets jealous when she helps calm down another angel who is struggling to control their powers? Sorry if that doesn't make sense... Thank you!!





	The Devil You Love

Title: The devil you love  
Pairing: Lucifer x female!Reader   
Word Count: ~2.2k   
Warnings: bit of jealousy, Lucifer (almost/kinda) killing someone, fighting  
Request: Hey, if you have time, could you do a reader x Lucifer where the reader is the only one who can get through to Lucifer and calm him when he's angry because they're could mates? And maybe like he gets jealous when she helps calm down another angel who is struggling to control their powers? Sorry if that doesn't make sense... Thank you!!  
A/n: Hope this is close to what you wanted. I feel like I kinda fulfilled the request but not really. Anyway if you're not happy, let me know and I try again. Anyone else have fun reading.  
…

Your relationship with Lucifer could be called unconventional, but like every relationship it was built on love and trust, so the fact that your loved one was an archangel and the devil was just a tiny detail really. Both of you had known each other before you decided to make it an official and full on relationship, you had known the worst and also the best sides of him. Especially the good sides most people refused to acknowledge in the devil himself. Lucifer was caring and if he decided to love someone he was fiercely loyal and protective. Nothing, no angel, human, demon or other supernatural being would ever dare looking at you funny on his watch. His protectives even after years of being together made your heart still flutter to this day.  
But you also knew the dark not so easy to love sides to the devil. Years of knowing and dating him, had taught you a lesson or two about him and his freaking temper tantrums, his hate for most of humanity and also his unbelievable mocking attitude. He wasn't easy, but in the long run he was worth it, you would always love him with all your heart including amazingness and flaws.  
"One more time stairway to heaven and I'll make you sleep on the couch for a week" You growled at your humming lover. Normally you loved his voice, especially his singing voice, but after five hours of the same freaking song you were done.  
"And don't even think about My heart will go on" You added "One of your brothers hates that song and I'll find him to kick your ass for it."  
Your small outburst earned you a chuckle and a soft kiss on the hair.  
"I'll be quiet - Only because you asked so nicely."   
His quietness lasted for about 5 minutes, you barely finished the page of your research book before he started all over again. This time trying Angel with a shotgun. Forcefully you snapped the book shut and send an obligatory glare towards Lucifer. He was technically right in trying to distract you from your research, you been at it for the last ten hours straight, but that also didn't mean you liked openly admitting he was right.  
"Okay I'll pay attention to you"  
"All I wanted" His smile lighted up his face "watching you do research is boring."  
"So what do you want to do?" You smiled, the smile slowly growing as an idea popped into your head "Having me all to yourself, all my attention..."  
Your voice trailed off a Lucifer growled quietly leaning closer to your ear "Oh I can think of a thing or two…"  
"Hmm" You hummed as his lips moved lower and started to bite your neck. First it were careful kisses with just a little bit of teeth, but soon his focus grow less tender. You would wear his marks proudly for the next couple of days.  
Suddenly your phone rang, you ignored the first two rings, but the thing kept being insistent. Reluctantly you got of Lucifer's lap - no idea when you had actually moved there - to pick up your phone. It was your private, non-hunting one, which meant it was either your landlord or someone from the bank. Great, you hated talking to both.   
"Miss (Y/l/n)?"   
A deep voice on the other side jumped straight from hello to the oh so great investment possibilities this month. The bank never really realized that your account had zero steady income and that all the money stashed away on there came from the usual hunter income - poker. You sighted deeply, listening to the banker rant for a while longer, knowing that no you wouldn't be able afford to invest anything for retirement age - most likely not living to see it anyway.   
After a couple of minutes of pretending to listen and care, your phone suddenly turned burning hot and you instantly dropped it. Knowing the culprit you didn't even bother to check if your bank manager was still on the line, you turned to glare at Lucifer. Sometimes you hated his none existent patience.   
"And what the hell was that?" You demanded to know, crossing your arms to stare down the shrugging devil. He didn't seem particularly affected by your anger and that even fuelled it on more.  
"You said something about me getting all your attention now" The grin Lucifer was sending you was predatory and up to take things exactly where you left off. Not happening right now.  
"What did you do to my bank manager?" You asked further "Did you just kill him because god forbid he was trying to talk to me?"  
"First. Leave god out of this. I'm done with dad forbidding this and that." Lucifer snapped, he too was now irritated "Second. No I didn't kill him." You let out a light sight of relief "It was only a small stroke."  
The relief you felt before vanished. You knew dating the devil wasn't all easy and fluffy, sugar-coated romance, but moments like this really got to you.   
"I can't believe you right now." You almost shouted "Yes he annoyed you, but he was still a human being! And don't even think about giving me the whole humans are cockroaches crap!"  
"There are how many humans on earth?" Lucifer snarled back "He was a lying cheating salesman. You sure can't be upset about that…"  
"I am upset" You took a deep breath "About the fact that your arrogant ass thinks he can do whatever he wants to whoever he wants. So what he wasn't the nicest person? Good things don't just come to good people."  
"So you agree he was annoying and won't be missed?"  
"No!"  
Before your argument could get any worse a sudden light appeared in the middle of your living room. Knowing angels and their dramatic tendencies you closed your eyes to avoid damage. This was exactly what you needed a fight with the devil and one of his winged idiot brothers showing up to the party.   
"(Y/n)" You knew the voice and the angel going with it, without hesitation you opened your eyes. At least it wasn't one of the brothers who wanted to kill your boyfriend. Castiel was more team cage when it came to dealing with Lucifer.   
"What do you want we're busy" Your anger towards him was uncalled for and you rationally knew it, but having to explain to Lucifer for the millionth time that not killing someone on your watch was a serious rule, was fuelling your negative emotions pretty good.  
"I might have just kinda stolen something, defied heaven and majorly pissed off the Winchesters" Cas explained and you let out an angry growl. Today was simply not your day was it?  
"Cas, the hell? You love the Winchesters - Or like one, love the other, whatever. What the fuck did you do?"  
"I…" Cas threw a suspicious look towards Lucifer, who answered with a huge grin. Oh the arrogant ass loved railing up his brothers. So of course he couldn’t for once in his life stay out of something. "Technically? He stole from the devil."  
"Your crypt." Cas clarified in a stoic voice.  
"Do I want to know what you took?" You looked between the two angels, staring at each other in wary.  
"Angel tablet" Lucifer shrugged "I can feel it's presence."  
"Angel tablet as in Leviathan and demon tablet?" You asked and both angels nodded "Son of a bitch. Sometimes I hate my life."  
For a minute your living room was comply silent while everyone was trying to figure out their next move. Cas hadn't anticipated Lucifer to be with you when he came for help, Lucifer had honestly forgotten about the angel warded box from years ago and you simply hated your life for having to deal with stuff like that.  
"One. Lucifer, no more killing today. Don't even think about smiting your brother." You spoke up first, taking charge before any of the winged idiots could make your day even worse "Second. Cas, can you either break the damn thing so demons and heaven both can't have it?"  
Cas shock his head and you sighted once more. There really never was an easy way, was there?  
"Great. Then how about you give it to me? I'm sorry but your track record with valuable and powerful things wasn't amazing lately."  
"You think I'd leave something like this with Lucifer's who…"  
"Careful" Lucifer warned from behind you, but neither Cas nor you were impressed by his protective hissing. Sure you considered Cas a friend and being called Lucifer’s whore wasn’t really what friends called each other, but at least to some degree you understood his concern. Because no matter how much the younger angel wanted things to be different, you loved Lucifer and would therefore be on his side – to some degree at least.  
"Either leave it with me or wait till someone finds it and watch things go south" You answered "Right now an angel warded box in my apartment is the safest place if you can't break it. I’m officially not involved in any tablet business and no one would think you’d leave the thing anywhere close to Lucifer’s reach.”  
"We're not getting an angel warded box" Lucifer once again chimed in, chest all puffed out and anger clearly written on his features. He had made the same fuss the day you got your own angel blade.   
"Cas. Think about it. You came here after getting in trouble with the Winchesters. No matter how much you hate my relationship, you trust me most after your boyfriend."  
"I trust you" Cas confirmed, eyes leaving yours to glare at his brother "But I don't trust him."  
"I get that. But what are your options?"  
"Get that box and I'll give you the tablet when you’re done" With that he vanished from your living room, a flutter of wings and he was gone. With a sight you went through all the angel warding symbols you knew, already planning on creating a safe box. Your thoughts however were interrupted as you felt burning eyes stare at you. Suddenly you remembered he fight you were having with Lucifer. So he was, same as you, still mad about that.  
"He's not supposed to trust you" Lucifer growled closer to you than you has anticipated. You could almost feel his hot breath on your neck. Something ordinary people would probably be intimidated by, the devil breathing down their neck, but you didn't falter. On instinct you tensed up a little, showing more surprise than fear.   
That was the key to your relationship, despite some fighting, you would never fear Lucifer because no matter your attitude deep down you loved and trusted that handsome devil with all your human heart.  
"And why is that?" You asked less annoyance and anger in your voice than before.  
"You're mine" It was certainly a growl close to your ear now, strong hands holding onto your hips from behind "My mate. My human. And my stubborn girl who has not given up on me doing the right thing once in a while."  
His declaration surprised you a little. You had known about being human (duh) and also that you were Lucifer’s mate, but never had he told you before that he actually appreciated your trying to keep him from the dark side.  
"You know I'm yours" You turned in his embraced, leaning your head against his to look up into his eyes. There was still some anger in his eyes, but you could also see his love for you. Sure you frustrated him to now end, but it also made you who you are. And at the end of the day he loved you exactly for that.  
"Come on let's build a box"  
"You're still serious about that?"  
"Want some demons or the Winchester's to break heaven?" Lucifer was just about to open his mouth "Actually don't answer that. Help me, fix the poor banker and we continue where we left off."  
"Don't tell me you're suggesting research and singing?"  
"Now that you mention it…." You smiled sweetly as the man in your arms closed his eyes with a frustrated groan. His reaction made you giggle softly.  
"You're going to be the death of me, woman."  
"You're a celestial being" You pointed out before planting a kiss on his nose "Now come on, we're having an early boxing day."


End file.
